


Stupid Cupid

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Love is Deaf Sabriel AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, F/F, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, deaf! Sam, match making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Stupid Cupid you're a real mean guyI'd like to clip your wings so you can't flyI'm in love and it's a crying shameAnd I know that you're the one to blameHey hey, set me freeStupid Cupid stop picking on meThe way Eileen figures it, Gabriel owes her big time and Sam has just the idea of how to repay her.





	Stupid Cupid

Gabriel didn’t think it was possible for him to love Sam anymore.  

 

Until he saw him trying to train their cat in ASL. 

 

He’d come downstairs for breakfast ( Sam was always up early to work out) the first time he saw it. Sam was sitting on the living room rug, with a bag of Puff’s favorite cat treats. The cat was staring at him in rapt attention, watching Sam’s hands as they moved fluidly through the air. Gabriel could barely catch what he was saying, and his eager footsteps on the carpet quickly alerted Sam to his presence. 

 

“What have I told you about eavesdropping?” Sam teased, turning back around to face him. 

 

“What are you teaching him?” Gabriel asked, sitting down next to Sam on the floor. 

 

“Nothing,” Sam stuck out his tongue at Gabriel and gave Puff a rub. “Just a couple basic commands.” 

 

“He’s a cat,” Gabriel laughed, reaching out to rub the little cat’s cheeks. “You can’t teach cats tricks.” 

 

“We’ll show you,” Sam teased, turning to Gabriel. “Won’t we, Puffin?” 

 

As if he knew what Sam was saying, the kitten let out a long, loud meow and Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh. Sam stood up and headed towards the kitchen. 

 

“Did you talk to Eileen last night?” Sam asked, as he began to take out the ingredients for pancakes. “I know she had another date last night.” 

 

Gabriel followed him, setting himself up at the breakfast bar where he knew Sam could see his face. “She texted me last night when she got home, but nothing more than that.” 

 

“Why don’t you go call her while I make breakfast?” 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow but he didn’t argue. Sam clearly wanted him out of the kitchen, but Gabriel wasn’t going to do anything that would jeopardize him getting Sam’s pancakes. They were literal gifts from the gods. “That sounds like a plan.” he said, hopping of the chair. He walked over and gave Sam a quick peck before retreating back to the bedroom for privacy. 

 

He grabbed his iPad from the bedside table and set it up on his desk. With well-practiced ease, he  booted up the TTY function and called his best friend. 

 

Eileen picked up on the third ring, and she did not look happy to see him. 

 

“Do you know what time it is?” 

 

“Good morning to you too,” He laughed. He’d know her long enough to know her hungover look when he saw it. “Hungover huh?” 

 

“Go away,” Eileen grumbled. “Leave me to my misery.” 

 

“How did your date go last night?” Gabriel asked, ignoring her. “Think they’ll be a second one?” 

 

“It was terrible,” Eileen groaned. “All she did was talk about herself with this annoying fake british accent. I give up, I’m going to die a crazy cat lady.” 

 

Gabriel started to laugh. “Too bad I’m freshly out of kittens,” 

 

“This isn’t funny, Gabe!” Eileen protested. 

 

“It’s pretty funny,” He told her. “You’ll find someone, I did.” 

 

“After I introduced you to him,” Eileen shot back. “After I practically dumped him in your lap!” 

 

“Hey now!” Gabriel said. “I did some work on that front,” 

 

Eileen pouted at him from his screen. “You should pay me back, you owe me for Sam.” 

 

“That’s not how it works!” 

 

“C’mon, help me out here, Gabe. I’m desperate,” Eileen pleaded with him, her lower lip poking out. He hated when she did that, partly because he knew it work work. “You have to have some single lesbian friends?” 

 

“You’ve dated your way through them,” He pointed out. “But I’ll see what I can do.” 

 

“You’re the best!” 

“Don’t mention -” but Eileen had already hung up on him. With a sigh, Gabriel retreated back downstairs. 

 

Sam was almost ready by the time Gabriel got back to the kitchen, and Gabriel caught a quick glimpse of him signing to Puff, but Sam noticed him too quickly for him to translate. 

 

“So, how did it go?” Sam asked, setting down a plate of steaming waffles in front of Gabriel’s place at the table. 

 

“Not well,” he answered, pulling out his normal chair and sitting down. “And now I have to find her a girlfriend.” 

 

Sam sat down across him with his own whole wheat waffles. “Why is that your responsibility?” 

 

Gabriel squeezed syrup over his pancakes. “Because apparently I owe her.” 

 

“For what?” Sam raised an eyebrow as he added preserves to his waffles. 

 

“For you.” 

 

Sam stopped what he was doing and just stared at Gabriel for a long moment. “She’s something else, isn’t she? Should have known there was a reason she was insistent on me coming for coffee.” 

 

Gabriel felt a small burst of gratitude towards his best friend, that she’d set him up with Sam, even though her methods were a little less than kosher. “I can’t say I’m sorry she did it,” he ventured, with a small smirk. 

 

Sam leaned across their small table to kiss him. 

 

“I think I have a plan.” 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

When Sam said he had a plan, Gabriel had not expecting a person. 

 

Gabriel was sitting reading a horror novel with Puff sleeping on his lap, when Sam’s doorbell went off. When they first began staying at Sam’s, the flashing lights had startled him, but over time, they didn’t bother him anymore. The lights woke Puff though, and he was off like a shot, running to the door with his tail wagging excitedly behind him. 

 

Gabriel laughed a little as he got up. Some days he could have sworn their little monster was more dog than cat. Gabriel found him staring excitedly at the door, waiting patiently for Sam. 

 

Gabriel opened the door to find a redheaded woman standing there, a small duffle back thrown over her shoulder. 

 

She was clearly not expecting to see him, confusion evident on her face. With her palm flat, she signed at him, extending her hand away for her face in greeting. The second sign in the sequence was a C shape, in a circular motion in front of her face. Gabriel watched as she fingerspelled Sam’s name.* 

 

The jerky motions of her hands told Gabriel she wasn’t fluent in ASL. 

 

“Sam isn’t here,” He said, watching her face. 

 

“Sorry. I didn’t want to assume,” She returned, holding out her hand for him to shake. “I’m Charlie, Sam’s cousin. You are?” 

 

Gabriel took her hand. “I’m Gabriel, Sam’s boyfriend. Why don’t you come in? He just went to grab a pizza.” 

 

Gabriel led her inside and down the hall back to the living room. Sam had mentioned vaguely that his cousin Charlie might be visiting for the weekend, but never told him anything more concrete. There was something afoot. 

 

No sooner had Gabriel gotten Charlie a drink and set her up in the spare bedroom,  came Sam bursting through the door with pizza in tow. 

 

“Charlie!” 

 

“Sammy!” she squealed, rising from the couch when she was sitting to hug him. 

 

Sam spun her into the air. “How was your trip? I see you already met Gabriel” 

 

Charlie sat back down. “Not too bad. Thank you for inviting me. I needed a vacation.” she smiled at Gabriel. “He’s not bad either.” 

 

Gabriel watched the two of them with an amused grin. He hadn’t met anyone in Sam’s family except for his brother, Dean, and it felt good to know that Sam liked him enough to introduce him to his family members.  

 

“So where is this gorgeous girl you promised me?” 

 

Gabriel nearly choked. Suddenly the surprise visit made sense. Charlie was here to meet Eileen. 

 

“We’re having dinner with her tonight,” Sam told them both, avoiding Gabriel’s smirk. “You should probably go get ready.” 

 

Charlie got up and bounced again, leaving Sam and Gabriel alone in the living room. 

 

“You are a genius,” Gabriel said. “Have I ever told you that?” 

 

“I think I could stand to hear it a bit more,” Sam joked, taking his hand and pulling him up. “C’mon we gotta get ready.” 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

An hour later found the three of them pulling into the parking lot of the sushi restaurant down the street from Eileen’s apartment. Gabriel, Sam and Eileen went their at least once a week, and Eileen was sitting at their normal booth. Gabriel smile when he saw her hair pulled back in a messy braid, and dressed in a worn flannel and holey jeans. Sam clearly hadn’t shared the fac that they’d be bringing a guest. 

 

Sam contracted his hand into a fist with his thumb poking out and moved it in a circle in front of his chest.** “My cousin Charlie is visiting, I didn’t think you’d mind one more.” 

 

Gabriel slid into the both across from Eileen, and Sam followed, leaving the space directly next to Eileen for Charlie. 

 

“I...I don’t” Eileen managed to stammer, her face a brilliant shade of pink. “The more the merrier.” 

 

Gabriel couldn’t help but grin at her as she fumbled her way through an awkward introduction. He revealed in every minute of it, especially because Eileen had been doing the same thing to him when she’d introduced him to Sam. She glared at him every time Charlie wasn’t looking and he could have sworn he felt a kick or two aimed at his shin. 

 

After they ordered their food, Charlie got up to use the bathroom. 

 

She fixed the two of them with a stare and began to sign angrily. She pointed to her chest, then flattened her hand, tapping in against her forehead and moving it outwards. From there, she put both hands out flat in front of her and made a pushing motion. She then pointed to both of them forcefully, and then tapped her flat right hand to the back of her flat left hand, moving it away. The last sign in her tirade consisted of her flattening her left arm in front of her face and tapping the underside of her palm and forearm with two fingers.***

 

Sam burst out laugh, and Gabriel who caught the general gist of what she had been saying followed. Eileen was still steaming at them when Charlie came back from the bathroom. 

 

“What’s so funny?” She asked, and Gabriel just smirked at her. 

 

“Nothing.” 

 

Dinner went off without a hitch. Sam had been right about Charlie, her and Eileen were really hitting it off. They had a very similar sense of humor and both of them apparently loved to try and embarrass Sam and Gabriel with stories from their respective childhoods. It would have been heart-warming if Gabriel hadn’t been the butt of their jokes. 

 

When dinner was finished, Sam suggested they go to the local open air market, which apparently had amazing ice cream. It was suspicious, but Gabriel went along with it, especially if there was any kind of ice cream involved. 

 

Sam got orders from Charlie and Eileen, leaving them alone on a bench as he dragged Gabriel away to help him. 

 

“How come you never told me about this amazing ice cream place?” Gabriel wanted to know. 

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Are you that dense?” he teased Gabriel, kissing him sweetly on the nose. “I wanted to let them spend some time alone.” 

 

“Oooooooh,” Gabriel laughed. “You could have just said that, Sammich. I would have got the hint.” 

 

Sam whipped out his phone. “I highly doubt that, subtlety isn’t exactly your strong suit and…. Fuck!” 

 

“What?” 

 

“The nearest ice cream place is a half- hour walk!” Sam sighed. “We better get going.” 

 

An hour later, Sam was very lucky that Gabriel loved him. He was going to have blisters on his blisters for hiking in his boots, and he had melting ice cream running over his fingers, down his wrist and all over his pants. 

 

He was grousing at Sam, when his boyfriend pointed over at the bench when they’d left Charlie and Eileen. They were still there, only not how Gabriel expected them. 

 

They were kissing. 

 

Gabriel couldn’t believe it. He smirked at Sam, and punched the air triumphantly. He was officially off the hook. 

 

“I’m deaf,” Eileen’s voice rang out from the bench. “Not blind. I can still see you, asshole.” 

 

“Worth it!” 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hello*

[ https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=1015 ](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=1015)

 

Look For

[ https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/look%2Bfor ](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/look%2Bfor)

 

“S”

[ https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/S/5838/1 ](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/S/5838/1)

 

“A”

[ https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/A/5820/1 ](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/A/5820/1)

 

“M”

[ https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/M/5832/1 ](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/M/5832/1)

  
  


**

“Sorry” 

[ https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/SORRY ](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/SORRY)

 

***

“I’m going to push you off a bridge”

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rofQvWtbwfY ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rofQvWtbwfY)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
